


Not a Want, But a Need

by MarriedToAnAvocado



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob, but not really, mando needs this ok, the reader is kinda dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedToAnAvocado/pseuds/MarriedToAnAvocado
Summary: You know the Mandalorian needs this, and you want to give it to him.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Not a Want, But a Need

“You don’t _have_ to do this,” he repeated once more, his voice flooded with uncertainty.

You continued pressing your lips onto his bare chest, enjoying every second of it. It wasn’t that he didn’t want this, it was that he wasn’t used to it. He was used to giving instead of receiving, making sure your satisfaction and pleasure came before his own. That was how it was always was, and he never minded, in fact, that was how he wanted things to be.

So when he found himself lying on the floor of the Razor Crest with his own cape underneath him, he didn’t know what to think. You knew he was used to being the one in control; thinking of you before himself. You admired that about him. But you wanted something different. It was evident that his job was more than rough. You saw the scars the job brought sprinkled on his skin. It pained you every time to see what the job did to him.

You knew he needed this.

With the room being dark enough, he was free to take the helmet off. His eyes watched as your lips and hands traced all over his chest. With each passing second, he found himself becoming more relaxed. You had a certain way of calming him down, especially after missions. For the life of him, he could never figure out why you decided to be with him of all people. There were all sorts of people from every planet, but you wanted him. A mandalorian who didn’t hold roots on any planet.

You pulled yourself up briefly before straddling his hips. The Mandalorian let out a hushed gasp at the loss of contact. When he saw your almost naked figure above him, he couldn’t help but reach his hands out. You felt his hands on your waist as you ground your hips into the front of his pants. The Mandalorian’s almost breathless moan filled the space around you two. He began to ache for more as you continued to teasingly grind against him. You gave a gentle hum of pleasure when you felt his growing cock press against you through his pants.

In the next second, you were leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. The Mandalorian’s eyes fell shut as he kissed you back, nothing short of passionately. One of your hands came up and weaved through his dark locks of hair. His own hands caressed both sides of your waist. Your skin was soft and inviting, compared to his rough and calloused digits that glided over you.

Everyday, he saw some of the worst things anyone could encounter in the galaxy. Over time, he grew used to those things. But you were something he would never get used to. You were too good for him. Being a mandalorian, he really didn’t have the greatest past. It was well known that mandalorians were feared by most everyone across the galaxy. He was well aware of the fear that swept through a room when he walked in. But when he met you, you didn’t run away like most others did. And looking back on it, he was grateful you didn’t run away.

Your lips tenderly trailed a path across his jaw, softly humming every so often as you kissed him. His hair was grasped between your fingers as you gave a quick tug. He gave you short, but intense sighs as your lips found their way past his jaw. You buried your lips into the crook of his neck as his sighs began to grow heavier. A hand slid from your hips, onto your back, and up into your hair, not hesitating to pull gently on your locks. The scent of his skin filled all of your senses, igniting some sort of unrestrained fire inside of you. Your lips continued to press loving kisses against his heated skin, listening to the endless hushed moans and sighs that came from your Mandalorian.

The hand that wasn’t buried in your hair slithered all over your back, stopping when it reached the clasp in the back of your bra. The Mandalorian undid your bra and his eyes watched as you pulled away from him, bra sliding down your arms. The Mandalorian was thankful that the very little light in the room allowed for him to see you.

His hands trailed up and down the sides of your waist, going as far as to ghost over your exposed breasts. His cock ached for some sort of attention as it was restrained inside of his pants. At your position, flush against his hips, you could feel his arousal through your panties, once again. You knew Mando wasn’t one to beg, no matter how pent up he was. But he always managed to get what he wanted. And this time would be no different.

You shifted yourself downward, adjusting yourself between his legs. The Mandalorian pursed his lips, his attention fully on you. His dark eyes didn’t dare sway from you in those moments. With no hesitation, your lips met his bare chest again, peppering sweet kisses all over. Your hands were splayed on either side of his body, but they didn’t stay there. Underneath your hands, you felt the Mandalorian’s breathing grow heavier as your teasing continued. You briefly smirked against his skin, absolutely loving the way he reacted to your touch.

The minutes that passed felt like years to the Mandalorian. Your lips were hot against his skin, causing his mind to spiral. The moans that escaped past his lips were soft and restrained, but nothing that you weren’t able to hear. His endless sighs and groans sent waves of ecstasy through your entire body. The wetness inside your panties grew more evident as your kisses trailed lower.

A hand came over the front of the Mandalorian’s pants, followed by a deep and discreet groan from the bounty hunter. The Mandalorian was thankful the lights were off because he knew his face was the color of Darth Vader’s lightsaber at this point. Your hand traced over the bulge on the front of his pants, listening to the somewhat contained moans that he allowed you to hear. When you reached his hipbone, a quiet moan escaped your lips. Your hands reached up above you, traveling all over his chest where your lips had previously been. Mando’s breathing faltered at the loss of contact at the front of his pants. His body was just slightly quivering under your touch, craving more than what he was getting.

You sat yourself up, your bodies now completely separate from each other. In no time, your hands found the buckle on his belt. As you began undoing his belt, you removed a few various weapons he had attached along the belt. You tossed the weapons aside, much to Mando’s dismay.

“Careful with those,” he grumbled, knowing that there really wasn’t much he could do about it at this point.

Your tongue gave a quick swipe above the belt buckle, getting just a small taste of his fever-like skin. You found yourself smiling to yourself as you listened to the whisper-like moans that came from him. The Mandalorian exhaled slowly when you pulled away, trying to relax himself. His belt was removed and tossed to the side. Your hands grasped the waistline of his pants as you pulled down, allowing for his hardened cock to escape its confines.

You bit your bottom lip and your heart started to race in the process. For a brief moment, your eyes wandered up and down his body, hungrily taking in the sight of him. Mando’s half lidded eyes stayed on you, wanting to see you bring him the pleasure he so desired. He didn’t mind that you took your time; he wasn’t in a hurry.

While sitting on your knees, your hand reached out and wrapped around the base of his cock. The Mandalorian faintly gasped at the contact, briefly squirming against the dark cape underneath him. You began to move your hand up and down his hardened length, giving him a few strokes before kneeling in closer. Your hand parted with his manhood and was replaced by your lips at the head of his cock.

The Mandalorian’s eyes fell shut, barely able to comprehend what was going on. Your tongue swirled around the head, while one hand stayed at the base, stroking him at just the right pace. His moans became less restrained, almost unable to control himself. You hummed around his thick length as you began to slide your lips down further. You started bobbing your head up and down, slow at first. Sharp and breathy sighs came from the Mandalorian as his focus was on trying to keep his composure in tact. The feeling of your lips around his cock made him see stars as he began to whimper your name. As you continued moving up and down his length, you felt a pair of hands on the top of your head, weaving their digits into your hair.

“Just like that…” he moaned, restraint still lingering in his voice. “That’s it.”

You loved hearing his words of affirmation, even if they were few and far between. You knew your Mandalorian was a quiet person who used very little words on a daily basis. It didn’t bother you that he wasn’t vocal during his times with you. His way of living stayed with him no matter what was going on, and you understood that completely.

His fingers gave your hair a swift tug and was followed by a gentle moan. Your tongue flowed around his cock, keeping the same, moderate rhythm that you had settled on. The hands in your hair began to pull at your locks with a rougher grip. Your eyes darted upward, getting a shadowy eyeful at the man that was vulnerable under your touch. His moans became heavier as the seconds flew by. All you could hear at this point was his grunts and moans of pleasure.

Mando kept his eyes closed, his climax just barely in reach. His hands held tight to a bunch of hair on your head, focusing on the pleasure that was being brought to him. You knew he was close by the way he tugged on your hair. For a few seconds, you sped up the pace, pushing yourself to almost take all of him in. All you could hear was Mando moaning your name over and over.

In the next moment, you felt him come down your throat. It’s thick and warm as you swallow it down. After a few brief moments, you pull away, sitting up between his legs once again. His breathing was heavy as he struggled to find the words to say. You peppered kisses up and down his lower chest, calming him down.

“I told you that you didn’t _have_ to do that,” Mando told you, chuckling.

You rolled your eyes as you crawled up to where he was. You laid down next to him, your body cuddling close to him. He turned his head and pressed a loving kiss against your forehead. You rested your head on his shoulder and your arm against his chest.

“But I _wanted_ to. And besides, you needed this,” you replied.

Mando opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He knew you were right.

**Author's Note:**

> mandohatesdroids on the tumblr, go yell at me there


End file.
